


Honeymoon

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Can we get a blurb for Stuart or Stiles for like Honeymoon sex maybe?
Relationships: Stuart Twombly/Reader





	Honeymoon

It had been a night full of dancing and laugher. Stuart had twirled you across the dance floor time and time again. He’d apparently paid off the DJ a little extra to play your wedding song a couple of times. 

The two of you had been married for just a few days and while there wasn’t really anything different about it, everything was different now. 

Digging through your suitcase, you picked out one of the riskier pieces of lingerie you had brought with you.

Stuarts favorite color combined with a fabric that was sensual against your skin. 

You made your way out to the small living area of your suite and cleared your throat before calling out your husbands name. 

When his eyes flicked over to you, you saw the way his pupils blew almost instantly and you internally preened. A lacy, blue body suit with straps just over your boobs that was crotchless had been the best idea you’d had. 

“You like?” you asked him coyly. 

Instead of answering, he crossed over to you and immediately pulled you into a hungry kiss. One of your legs instantly went up to his hip and the hand that had been on your hip slipped down to your folds and you felt his fingers slip into your already drenched core. 

Instantly his fingers started thrusting and you couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Your hands moved and pushed at the sweats he had slipped into, pushing them off of him and you felt his cock spring free. 

Moving your hips against him, you felt Stuarts groan more than you heard it as his thick length nestled against your folds. 

Pulling away from the kiss for a breath of air, you felt as Stuart began to scissor his fingers within you, stretching you out so that you could take him and your hand moved between the two of you, pumping his length as you leaned forward and kissed his neck, his shoulders, his bare chest, anywhere you could. 

Stuart picked up the pace and you could feel your body beginning to tremble as jolts of pleasure sparked throughout your body and your. hand tightened around his length as your other hand gripped his shoulders. 

Stuarts chuckle echoed throughout the room before he pulled you towards him, the two of you walking backwards until you were sitting on the couch. 

“I wanna feel you Sweetheart,” Stuart mutters as he flips you around so that your back is to his chest and the two of you can sort of make each other out in the black TV screen. 

You watch as Stuart moves his cock through your folds before pulling you down on him, impaling you without any further hesitation before he started moving his hips and yours, against him, quickly.

“Come on Sweetheart,” he whispers in your ear, “come for me.”


End file.
